The Saiyans
I am Nappa, and this is Vegeta. He was a prison-'' ''SHUT UP NAPPA! ...Bitch. The Saiyans is an active tag team that consists of Nappa and Vegeta. The team disbanded when Vegeta betrayed Nappa and joined The Drac Pack, but reformed after the events of Season 5. They are former Co-op Champions. In Dragon Ball Z Vegeta and Nappa traveled together during the Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball Z. They crashed on Earth to grab the planet's most prestigious balls, but the end result was Vegeta killing Nappa due to him killing Piccolo thus causing the Dragonballs to no longer work becoming paralyzed. In VGCW Season 1-2: Bad Beginnings In 2012, the only win the pair had was over Raw Power. Every other time they teamed up, they got their asses served on a plate... usually Vegeta being the one taking the beating. With Nappa's new Co-Op partner Phoenix Wright and Vegeta's endless pit of jobbing, it was assumed the team had called it quits. But on February 10th, 2013, Nappa and Vegeta reunited in the ring once more, with Nappa showing off his own BALDMAN/JUICY shirt. In their match versus Wario Ware Inc., Vegeta and Nappa won and secured a spot into the next round. They would lose to Gerudo Skies in the semi-finals, but it would take an Atomic Buster and two Gerudo Valley Drivers to Vegeta before the team lost. Looks like Saiyans do get stronger after every defeat! Season 3-5: Bad End (Averted) The Saiyans managed to pick up another win by way of disqualification on February 18th, 2013 when Arino was counted out for failing to exit the ring as he was not the legal man. That was currently the last time the two had teamed up before Vegeta decided to increase his power in a seemingly unnatural way. Whatever the case may be, on March 26th, 2013, Vegeta assaulted his partner after he had already been in a brutal bout with Scorpion. Since Vegeta has joined Dracula's Stable and the brawl the Saiyans had on the April 2nd, 2013 show, the Saiyan tag team has officially disbanded. Vegeta would learn the error of his ways and ultimately sacrifice himself, but Nappa would revive the Badman with the Dragon Balls at End Game 5. Upon being restored and fending off Kefka long enough for everyone to stop his scheme of turning VGCW into a Ring of Ruin, Vegeta decided to team up with his longtime friend once again. Season 6-7: Back and Badder Than Ever After nine months, The Saiyans had their first match back together against the The Dragons in their debut. The Saiyans had their work cut out for them, but Nappa was able to rock The Dragons with a well-timed Saiyan Slam to cap off their comeback with a win. They continued their winning ways against Team Fortress 2 with Vegeta showing that he could step his own game up to a new power level. The Saiyans would recieve a title shot for their efforts, and at End Game 6 no less. Nappa and Vegeta faced the reigning champs GameCenter FU for the third time in history at the Season 6 Finale. The Saiyans worked hard to pull off a win, even doing well against the Chief. However, as soon as the Nerd was tagged in, the match went downhill for the aliens. Vegeta was eventually on the receiving end of a nasty Powerglove Punch, resulting in a pin from the Nerd. The Saiyans went home with no titles. But The Saiyans would have a change of fortune come Season 7. They would be entered in a #1 Contender's Tournament to determine new Co-Op Champions, Shadaloo's, challengers. In a tournament that can only be described as awesome, The Saiyans would prove to be the baddest of men by beating The DK Crew, The Practice, and The Dragons in three matches that some would argue to be Match Of The Year quality to solidify their status as the #1 Contenders to Shadaloo's Co-Op Championship. The Saiyans would vow victory, only to be ambushed and beaten by Shadaloo. It would not deter either of them...possibly because Nappa was so high he had no idea what was going on and may not have even realized they were being attacked. Nappa and Vegeta entered the ring against the recently-crowned Tag champs at End Game 7, both saiyans ready to tear apart the crime syndicated tag team champs. In the heat of the battle, Nappa managed to pull M. Bison into an Obamaroll while Sagat was distracted by Vegeta. To the crowd's amazement, earned a 3-count off the dictator. Sagat could only stare on in shock, as the Badman and the Mastadon lifted together the belt they had worked so hard to earn through Season 7. Season 8: Badstreet, West City Nappa and Vegeta would have their first matches in Season 8 as singles competitors in multi-man matches, where they would achieve considerable success. Nappa would win a three man match by pinning his opponents Barret and Heavy one after the other, while Vegeta would pick his moment and emerge victorious in a four-way dance, scoring the final pin over none other than the mighty Ganondorf. With this success, it was left in question if the team was using up all their luck while new challengers were selected. Once the DK Crew emerged at the new No 1 contenders, this question would be answered. The two teams would meet on June 17th, monkeys vs monkeys. The Saiyans would prove that the wins they had earned in Season 8 were not wastes of luck, but a trend, as Nappa would isolate Diddy and finally get a pin off a second Ghost Bomber DX. With all their recent victories, Nappa and Vegeta are likely chomping at the bit to see who wishes to challenge them next, to further the reminder that the endless jobbing days of the past are just that: past. Tag Team Record Gallery Getoutref.PNG|Vegeta and Nappa in Season 1 after their first victory